


Anal beads

by radish10



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 16:32:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3985039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radish10/pseuds/radish10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一点小玩意儿。互攻</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anal beads

内马尔有些不满足。  
他吮吸着梅西的阴茎，过大的尺寸撑得他口腔发酸。对方正往他的屁股里塞珠子，不紧不慢地，塞进一颗，吻吻他的穴口，用舌尖抵着珠子往里顶一顶，再塞下一颗。梅西心情很好的样子，在他嘴里的性器又涨大了点，跳动着向上戳到他的喉咙，呛得他咳嗽了一声。内马尔吐出嘴里的阴茎拿自己的去蹭梅西的下巴：  
“Leo……”他喊身下人的名字，听起来委屈极了，“你也舔舔我的啊。”  
梅西不理他，拿舌头把露在外面的珠子往里顶。内马尔颤抖了一下，鼓着嘴拿指尖去戳梅西的穴口，被警告意味十足地打了下屁股。  
他气恼地叫了声，急躁地转过去和梅西鼻子抵鼻子：  
“我要进去。”他哀求道，句子是祈使语气，眼神和声音却是都可怜万分，手落在梅西身体两边，虚握着拳。  
“你……”梅西刚说一个字就被年轻人堵住嘴，讨好地吸吮他的舌尖舔舐他的嘴唇，前胸在他胸口轻轻地蹭来蹭去，乳头互相擦过，挺立起来。  
“好不好嘛……？”他在舔吻间隙轻声地问，软软糯糯听得梅西心要化。  
“好……好吧，”梅西在他甜蜜的舌头和嘴唇间艰难地找到一点理智的空间，“不过同时你得保持这些珠子在你屁股里，并且让它们操你。”  
内马尔停下来瞪着自己有着奶油般皮肤的恋人，然后在他闪亮的眼神里败下阵来。  
“好……好吧，”他嘟着嘴说，“如果你坚持的话。”  
“你真可爱。”梅西说，捏了捏他的脸颊。  
“我本来就可爱。”内马尔说，眯起眼睛勾了个无比迷人的笑。  
然后他终于可以在不被打屁股的情况下接近梅西的穴口了。他知道里面有多火热，忍不住咽了口口水。梅西的腿环上他的腰，拿脚跟去敲他的尾椎骨，懒洋洋地提醒：“珠子。”  
……哦好的。内马尔把脸埋在梅西脖子里翻了个隐蔽的白眼，手伸到身后往自己身体里塞了又一颗珠子。  
他真是天杀的恨不得现在就操到梅西里面去。  
屁股里的那些珠子让他饥渴得不行，他几乎是烦躁地在给梅西做扩张，那些圆形的小恶魔再多一个就要抵到他的前列腺了……  
“珠……子。”梅西恰到好处地提醒。  
“你等等……”内马尔觉得自己简直是燃烧了全部的血液来阻止自己咆哮，他已经丧失了思考功能只是凭借本能在答话，“等我……”  
他急躁地搅动了下手指，就拔出来把自己硬到爆炸亟待照顾的家伙挤进梅西里面去，还记得先在上面抹了一层润滑油。  
“……进去。”他咬着牙笑了一下，伸手拉住露在外面的那串珠子，随着他操梅西的节奏往里顶。  
最里面那颗毫无悬念地抵上他的前列腺，他爽得要爆炸，喘着粗气像野兽低吼，前面动得梅西抓着他的胳膊叫他慢。  
他根本慢不下来。

这跟……我想得不太一样。  
梅西咬着嘴唇，腿软得勾不上内马尔的腰。  
按摩前列腺是会让前面兴奋，让前面……硬。  
可他不是因为期待这些才提出那个要求，拜托……  
他想看年轻人困窘的可爱样子，一边上自己一边呻吟，像一只柔软的惹人爱怜的小型犬，这不是说他就想要一只狗来上自己……  
梅西揪紧了床单。  
他像被钉在床上，年轻人给的快感快要将他溺毙，说好的可爱样子呢？！并没有人和他说好，是的。  
被精液冲刷内壁时他也迎来了高潮，然后他感到那个硬的可怕的东西软下来，从他体内滑出去，然后别的什么被塞了进来。  
那些珠子。  
内马尔凑上来沿着他嘴里流出的唾液舔到嘴角，牙齿轻轻啃咬他露出的舌尖，一边往他体内塞珠子一边问他：“舒服吗？”  
梅西根本没力气回答。  
他只模糊看见年轻人嘴角一抹调皮的笑，还没来得及为突然出现的危机感考虑，下身就被紧密的温暖包裹住了。  
“……Ney……”梅西艰难地吞咽唾液，声音嘶哑得他自己都吃惊。内马尔骑在他身上晃动臀部，伸进两根手指在他体内翻搅那些珠子。  
“……呃……”梅西的双腿大开着，攥着内马尔撑在自己头边的手腕像在找寻唯一的呼吸途径。  
“太……太多了……”他在内马尔的手腕上留下半月型的指甲痕，对方只是漫不经心地回了句：“还没全部塞进去呢。”

内马尔的吐息火热。  
梅西满身潮红化在他身下，抓着他的手腕哀求他停止往自己肠道里塞珠子。  
他真是爱死了他这个样子。  
无所不能的Leo Messi躺在他身下求他，眼角湿着，他才不管那是泪还是汗呢，反正他早晚都会让他哭出来的。金球先生已经快要不行了，他该提前准备个飞机杯这样他就不用亲自上阵，他已经开始羡慕那串珠子了虽然他才刚出来不久。  
可是为了后面的他愿意忍一下。  
他几乎把整串珠子都塞进了梅西的身体里，阿根廷人看起来已经喘得没力气了，整个人都像从水里捞出来的，他喜欢这个时候他皮肤的颜色，喜欢得他忍不住俯下身把他整个胸口舔了一遍。  
“你尝起来像草莓棉花糖。”他说，只收获梅西急促的喘息。  
内马尔觉得差不多了。  
他抓住露在外面的珠子的穗子。

珠子被拉出来一半的时候梅西就射了。内马尔的肠道温暖，绞干净他最后一滴精液。剩下那一半被拉出来的过程也差不多就是他射精的过程，他几乎是哆嗦着完成了这次射精。  
内马尔从他身上下来，拉着他的大腿操了进来。  
梅西说不清自己是哭了还是没有，他有些痉挛，年轻人的节奏比他第一次的时候还要凶狠一些，也可能是之前塞了太多珠子让他的肠道变得更为敏感。  
总之他爽得想就此死过去。  
活着承受这些太艰难了。  
内马尔的性器挤开他的内壁，伞头的边缘刮着他的前列腺，他能感到整个头部平滑的表面，他舔过它，知道那个表面有多软，也知道它之后的部分有多硬。  
而它们正让他哭着呻吟。  
喉结上温暖潮湿，他认出那是内马尔的舌头，本能的恐惧让他害怕年轻人的牙齿。  
而他会承受一切的。只要是他给予的，他都会温顺地接受。  
他知道他爱自己。而他也爱他。  
他们一起达到了高潮。

“……Leo，”内马尔趴在梅西身上说，“珠子好棒。”  
梅西用尽全身力气翻了个白眼，回了他个软绵绵的“滚”字。  
内马尔感到很满足。


End file.
